


Minta Maaf

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Tugas untuk Besok [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, I'm Sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: “Maaf banget! Tugasnya jadi gimana? Kamu kerjain semua, ya?”





	Minta Maaf

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU.

“Rana!” seru Kiyoteru sambil berlari dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dihampirinya Rana yang sejak tadi duduk manis di kursi lobi gedung jurusan. “Rana!”

Rana berusaha menahan tawa. “Apa? Kenapa?”

“Aku ketiduran ....” Kiyoteru memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. “Maaf banget! Tugasnya jadi gimana? Kamu kerjain semua, ya?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Udah dikumpulin, ya?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Aku nggak ada andilnya banget dalam tugas ini, ya?”

Rana memutar bola matanya, tidak menjawab dengan kata.

“Ada tugas lagi gak buat minggu depan?”

“Ada.”

“Aku yang kerjain, ya?”

Rana melirik.

“Ya?”

“Hmm ... gimana, ya?”

“Rana ...,” Kiyoteru memasang tampang memelas, “jangan marah ....”

Rana tergelak pelan. “Oke, oke, kamu yang kerjain tugas buat minggu depan.”

Kiyoteru nyengir. “Tapi bantuin, ya?”

Jitakan pelan sukses mendarat di kepala Kiyoteru.


End file.
